Egoism
by tjhanjeol
Summary: Mereka berjanji untuk tidak saling egois. Untuk peduli tidak hanya pada yang dipedulikan, tetapi juga pada orang yang memedulikan. Lalu hidup bersama-sama. Selamanya. (!)mpreg, exo; kaibaek


Title : Egoism

Rating : T

Pairing : Kai/Baekhyun

Length : oneshot

Author : tjhanyeol

(!) : Yaoi. Mpreg.

(*): didedikasikan buat AyouLeonForever yang udah ngepromosiin fanfic debut(?) aku'-')/ maaf ya kalo gak suka soalnya ceritanya satu tipe kayak yang kemarin, abis lagi buta inspirasi tapi semoga suka;_;

**a/n**: Alurnya kecepetan ya? atau kurang jelas atau gimana? Maaf ya kalo gak suka atau ada yang rancu._.v

* * *

**Egoism: Together, Forever.**

Lampu berwarna-warni tanpa henti menghiasi ruangan gelap di sana. Pukul setengah dua belas dan Jongin masih tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia memandang orang di sekeliling sambil sesekali memijat pelipisnya. Banyak orang berusaha mendekati Jongin, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya bermaksud untuk dapat menikmati tubuh indah miliknya.

Seperti orang yang pada saat itu sedang mengelus paha Jongin sambil membisikan kata-kata dengan nada erotis. Berusaha untuk menggoda.

"Aku memiliki ranjang yang empuk dan kita dapat melakukan hal yang paling menyenangkan." Terasa sebuah bibir menyentuh pangkal telinga Jongin. Tetapi orang yang digoda tetap tak bergeming dengan memasang ekspresi dingin tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun dari mulutnya.

Karena Jongin tidak berada di sana untuk bersenang-senang.

Ia tidak seperti orang lain yang berada tempat itu untuk berfoya-foya.

Bahkan suasana hatinya pun tidak sama dengan semua orang di sekelilingnya yang sedang meminum minuman keras, menari, bernyanyi, tertawa bahagia, dan lain-lain.

Ia tidak memiliki kesamaan dengan orang-orang itu sama sekali.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu, Jongin sudah menahan air mata agar tidak mengalir ke pipi karena rasa kehilangan yang terus mengilusi pikirannya.

Ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tua yang sangat ia sayangi di umur delapan belas bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sebuah kecelakaan tragis telah merenggut dua nyawa orang terdekatnya itu.

Ketika ia berharap agar ibunya yang mengidap penyakit hemofolia dapat disembuhkan dengan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit bersama sang ayah sebagai pendamping. Harapan tersebut harus ia kubur dalam-dalam karena bukan keluarga bahagia utuh yang ia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah mimpi buruk baru yang siap untuk memberi warna gelap pada hidunya.

Kim Jongin, seorang mahasiswa tercerdas di universitas ternama Korea yang berhasil melalui tes akselerasi sebanyak dua kali telah mengundurkan diri dari dunia pendidikan dengan alasan,

"Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi untuk dibahagiakan."

.

.

Jongin tersentak ketika seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang, "Dokter!"

"Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo, kamu mengejutkanku."

"Bukan salahku kalau dokter yang terkejut. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku."

"Tugas?" Jongin menyernyitkan keningnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias lalu menjawab, "tugasku sebagai orang yang akan mati!" kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Meski dari sudut pandang Jongin kata-kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan itu tidak lucu sama sekali, tetapi Jongin tetap ikut tertawa bersama pasien rumah sakit yang kali itu sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hey hey, siapa yang mengatakan kamu akan mati?"

Terlihat Kyungoo berpikir dengan menatap langit ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati, "Appa, umma, teman-temanku," ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin sambil tersenyum, "dan Do Kyungsoo. Dokter juga berpikir seperti itu, kan?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah mengasumsikan bahwa kamu akan mati cepat. Kamu hanya sedang diberi cobaan. Dan," ia berdehem, "jangan memanggilku dokter karena aku tidak memiliki gelarnya sama sekali. Aku itu… sama denganmu."

"Tapi Joonmyunie hyung mengatakan bahwa dokter Kim adalah orang terbaik di rumah sakit ini. jadi aku pikir—"

"Joonmyunie hyung?"

Sontak sebuah kalimat tanya dari Jongin pun membuat Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya secepat kilat.

"Maksudmu dokter Joonmyun?" Jongin bertanya sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali dengan mata terbelalak serta mulut yang masih terbekap oleh tangannya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah kemerahan.

"Lupakan saja. A-annyeong, dokter Kim!" Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu salah satu pasien rumah sakit itu.

Kyungsoo terus membekap mulutnya, bahkan ketika ia berada di dalam kamar rawat pun ia tidak memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sebuah kata. Hingga akhirnya ada suara yang benar-benar sangat Kyungsoo kenali membuat ia berteriak kencang karena terkejut.

"Kyungsoo-ssi,"

Orang yang dipanggil pun berteriak kencang dengan wajah memerahnya yang disembunyikan di balik bantal tipis putih. "P-pergi! Aku tidak mau melihat hyung."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi setelah mengantarkan teman baru untukmu."

Kalimat 'teman baru' membuat Kyungsoo langsung menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Joonmyun yang sedang memapah orang berlapiskan gaun putih khas rumah sakit di sana. Orang itu memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Kyungsoo, kulitnya putih hanya saja terlihat lebih pucat dari orang normal. Tak lupa kantung mata hitam yang cekung menghiasi wajah indahnya.

"Oh!" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Joonmyun dan orang asing yang baru ia lihat, "kenapa punyaku tidak berwarna merah? bukankah dia dan aku sama?" ia mengguncangkan tabung infus yang tersambung pada lengan teman barunya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, jangan diguncang. Dia agak berbeda denganmu, jadi harus dijaga baik-baik." Ucap Joonmyun dengan nada yang agak tegas sambil berusaha mendudukan orang yang ia papah di atas ranjang. Baru pertama kali Kyungsoo mendengar Joonmyun berbicara menggunakan nada seperti itu, ia merasa Joonmyun sudah tidak berpihak padanya lagi. Ia juga merasa iri pada si orang baru karena Joonmyun tidak pernah begitu protektif padanya saat ia menjadi pasien baru.

'Joonmyunie hyung sudah tidak menyukaiku.', pikir Kyungsoo.

"Hyung." terdengar dari suara Kyungsoo, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Bibirnya bergetar, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk. Ia pun mendorong orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai teman barunya itu lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Joonmyun dan teman baru yang akan tinggal satu kamar dengannya.

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang menjauh, Joonmyun pun mendesah panjang. Ia tidak repot-repot mengejar pasien favoritnya itu karena masih harus membereskan keperluan milik si pasien baru yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang putih khas rumah sakit.

"Maafkan dia, ya? Kamu jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan kembali," ucap Joonmyun lalu melirik tag nama orang di hadapannya, "Byun Baekhyun? aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyun. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Tidak menjawab atau pun mengubah raut wajahnya sedikit pun. Tatapannya begitu kosong,serta wajah yang terlihat lelah. Joonmyun hanya mengasumsikan bahwa Baekhyun pasti merasa lelah atas kepindahannya ke rumah sakit ini.

"Sepertnya aku pernah bertemu denganmu… lupakan, kalau begitu aku tinggal." Ragu-ragu ia menatap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dengan kekhawatiran yang masih menjalar di pikirannya mengingat kondisi Baekhyun yang ia ketahui dari catatan rumah sakit.

.

.

Pintu kayu di sana teruka lebar dengan suara bantingan yang pelan, "Kyungsoo, dari tadi dokter Joonmyun— oh, kamu bukan Kyungsoo." Jongin terlihat terkejut ketika yang ia hendak ajak bicara bukan Kyungsoo. Ia mendekati orang yang baginya masih asing itu. Ia pun duduk di atas ranjang terdekatnya. "Masih baru, ya?" tanya Jongin tak melepas tatapan pada wajah pucat di hadapannya.

Ia berdehem karena merasa canggung ketika orang yang ditanya tidak merespon apa pun. "Mungkin kamu masih malu. Aku Kim Jongin. Katakanlah aku sama denganmu, meski kondisiku berbeda dengan pasien-pasien yang ada di sini." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, meminta untuk dijabat sebagai perkenalan. Tetapi tangan itu tidak dibalas jabatannya, bahkan disentuh pun tidak.

"Annyeonghaseyo," Jongin sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya karena ia berpikir mungkin Baekhyun tidak terlalu familiar dengan perkenalan yang menggunakan jabat tangan, "aku Kim Jongin. Kamu bisa memanggilku apa pun, Jongin, atau Kim, atau Jongin yang tampan." Jongin tertawa, tapi tawa itu menjadi hambar ketika melihat orang yang diajak bicara sama sekali tidak tertawa.

"Hey," Jongin menarik tangan orang dihadapannya, "siapa namamu?"

Orang itu langsung menarik kembali tangannya, tampak terjekut dan ketakutan. Badannya menegang dan bergetar hebat.

Setelah itu ia memeluk tubuh sendiri dengan wajah yang disembunyikan di balik kedua lututnya. Tiba-tiba Jongin mendengar suara orang yang menangis.

Merasa panik, ia pun segera mendekati pasien baru di hadapannya yang sedang terisak. "M-maafkan aku, apa aku menyakitimu? Di mana yang sakit, hm?" Jongin berusaha menggenggam tangan orang berkulit pucat di hadapannya. Tetapi ketika baru saja tersentuh, orang itu langsung berteriak kencang. Kakinya menendang-nendang, bahkan Jongin pun berhasil ia buat terdorong dan hampir jatuh dari ranjang yang sedang ia duduki.

"Ya Kim Jongin!" seru Joonmyun dari ambang pintu sambil menatap Jongin bingung. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyu-pasien barunya yang sedang mengamuk. "Tenang, tenang." Ucap Joonmyun berusaha memegangi Baekhyun. Ia pun sama paniknya dengan Jongin karena melihat pasien barunya sudah bertingkah di hari pertama, "Jongin, tolong jaga Baekhyun. Aku akan mengambil obat penenang dulu."

Ia mengangguk pada Joonmyun lalu berusaha untuk memegang lengan Baekhyun tetapi sulit karena orang itu terus berteriak dan meronta-ronta. Jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh kurus di hadapannya sambil membisikan, "Tenang, aku mohon tenang. Ada aku di sini."

Bisikan itu terdengar begitu meyakinkan bagi Baekhyun, maka ia langsung menenangkan dirinya dan berhenti berteriak. Ia bahkan tidak meronta sama sekali karena merasa aura tubuh di sekelilingnya itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

Baekhyun terdiam ketika Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mengusap punggungnya lembut. Kening Jongin dikerutkan ketika ia dapat merasakan tulang vertebrata milik orang yang ia peluk.

Jongin tidak memeluknya kuat. Ia takut akan menghancurkan Baekhyun yang sangat terlihat rapuh.

.

.

Tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Baekhyun masih berada di sekolah menengah, ia sering sekali pergi bersama teman-temannya menuju café dekat sekolah yang menurutnya sangat nyaman untuk dipakai berbincang dan tentu saja tak lupa lezatnya makanan serta minuman yang disajikan di sana.

Tetapi saat itu ia datang sendiri karena teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berada di café sedikit terlambat.

"Aku akan masuk ke fakultas kedokteran." Terdengar seseorang di sudut ruangan itu berbicara. Entah mengapa Baekhyun memiliki keinginan untuk menguping pembicaraannya lebih lanjut karena merasa suara yang ia dengar itu sungguh menarik.

"Kalau kamu yang masuk memang sudah tidak aneh, temanku yang berprestasi dan sangat cerdas ini pasti akan diterima di universitas mana pun." Baekhyun asumsikan bahwa yang merespon ucapan itu adalah teman dari si pemilik suara yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan umma-ku, dan membahagiakannya. Lalu kami akan dapat berkumpul lagi bersama di ruang keluarga."

"Aku harap juga begitu, Jongin. Lebih baik kita pulang. Langitnya gelap, sebentar lagi mungkin akan turun hujan."

"Ah, hyung benar."

Terdengar suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai kemudian langkah-langkah yang mendekati di mana meja Baekhyun berada.

Orang yang diketahui bernama Jongin itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke samping untuk melihat langit gelap di luar jendela kaca café, "Oh! Bagaimana ini, Joonmyun hyung? aku tidak membawa payung—"

Semua air teh dari dalam gelas yang Baekhyun genggam tumpah ke atas meja. Sebagian ada yang menciprati celana seragam sekolahnya, ada juga yang membasahi meja dan lantai.

"Ah! Mian. Aku tidak sengaja." Jongin langsung mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari dalam saku celananya untuk membersihkan air teh yang mengotori celana Baekhyun.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya agak terbata dengan kepala yang ditundukan, kemudian menggeserkan kursinya dan berlari keluar dari café. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tiba-tiba gugup mengetahui siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Tunggu!" Jongin berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun tetapi kalah cepat. Alhasil hanya sebuah sentuhan jari yang dapat dirasa oleh Baekhyun.

Sentuhan itu sukses membuat wajahnya merona dan mempercepat lari.

Ia langsung menarik nafas panjang-panjang untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Ia baru ingat bahwa Jongin adalah murid dari kelas akselerasi yang pernah mengajar kelasnya karena guru sedang berhalangan hadir saai itu.

Remaja cerdas yang selalu ia kagumi.

Bagaimana Baekhyun dapat melupakan suara Jongin? Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri karena merasa bodoh dapat melupakan suara orang yang sangat ia sukai.

Tetapi kali itu ia bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah melupakan segala hal mengenai Jongin. Termasuk sentuhan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Meski hanya sekejap, tapi Baekhyun akan terus mengingatnya.

.

.

Ia hendak memasuki ruangan Joonmyun ketika pemandangan di hadapannya membuat ia langsung menarik kembali kenop pintu yang sedang ia pegang. "O-oh, oh! Joonmyun hyung, maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin di sela-sela menahan tawanya setelah memergoki Joonmyun yang sedang menciumi setiap lekuk leher Kyungsoo mesra di atas meja kerjanya.

Terdengar Kyungsoo yang menggerutu kesal, kemudian beberapa suara dentuman meja yang pelan.

Pintu itu terbuka, kemudian keluarlah Kyungsoo yang berjalan terburu-buru sambil membenarkan letak pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Jongin pun mengetuk pintu ruangan Joonmyun, ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu kegiatan Joonmyun dengan masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa permisi.

"M-masuk."

Tampak ragu-ragu ia memasuki ruangan Joonmyun. "Hyung, maafkan aku. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, aku berjanji." Tetapi Jongin tidak benar-benar merasa menyesal karena setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu, ia langsung tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Joonmyun yang sangat konyol menurutnya.

"Lain kali mengetuk pintu." Ia merespon Jongin lalu berdehem, kemudian menata rambutnya yang terlihat kacau.

"Hmmm, bukankah ada aturan yang mengatakan untuk tidak bermain-main pada jam kerja?"

Joonmyun berdecak, "Ya ya ya, dokter Kim. Aku tahu," ia tertawa, "seharusnya kamu yang duduk di balik meja ini, bukan aku. Karena pengetahuanmu mengenai kedokteran lebih baik dibandingkan dengan apa yang aku tahu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jongin, "aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi untuk dibahagiakan atau disembuhkan."

"Jangan kaitkan ini pada orangtuamu lagi. Kamu harus ingat bahwa kamu pun harus disembuhkan, karena hemofilia itu sangat berbahaya—"

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai pasien barumu." Potongnya cepat.

Joonmyun mendesah kesal karena Jongin selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai penyakitnya itu. "Byun Baekhyun? ah dia hampir sama seperti yang lain. Hanya saja jiwanya agak terganggu."

"Hampir sama?Berarti dia berbeda dengan yang lain, tetapi sama denganku."

Ia tak berhenti melepas pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Kalau aku lihat dari ciri-cirinya, anak itu leukemia?" tanya Jongin.

"Anak itu dipanggil Baekhyun, dan dia lebih tua darimu. Jadi panggilah dengan sebutan yang sopan." Jawab Joonmyun sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang berceceran di meja.

"Hyung! jawab aku. Baekhyun, dia itu menderita leukemia, kan?"

Ia menyimpan berkas-berkas penting yang ada dalam genggamannya ke atas meja lain yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan lalu berdehem dan menjawab Jongin, "Dokter Kim, kamu pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Kenapa harus bertanya padaku?"

"Aku hanya memastikannya saja," Jongin merespon, "dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan yang tidak aku suka." Ucapnya memperingati sambil menatap punggung Joonmyun lalu beranjak dari duduk dan keluar dari ruangan.

Joonmyun tidak berani membalikan tubuh untuk menghadap teman dekatnya sejak membaca hasil laporan baru yang ada dalam genggaman mengenai Jongin.

Kim Jongin: luka baru pada perutnya karena berusaha menyakiti diri sendiri dengan sebuah gunting. Tetapi darahnya berhasil dibekukan sehingga dapat selamat.

Hemofilia membuat hidup Jongin menjadi lebih sulit. Terlebih lagi jika terjadi pendarahan, maka darah itu akan membeku dengan waktu yang lebih lama dibandingkan dengan orang normal.

.

.

"Diam di luar ruangan tanpa pakaian tebal akan memperburuk keadaanmu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, ia melirik si pemilik suara sekilas kemudian pandangannya difokuskan kembali pada gedung-gedung tinggi yang bermandikan cahaya lampu.

"Ini sudah malam, dan sudah saatnya kemoterapi."

Berkedip. Tetapi ia tidak merespon apa pun.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kamu pasti sangat menyukai lampu kota, kan?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. "Aku juga." Jongin berbicara sekali lagi setelah jeda untuk menunggu Baekhyun yang tetap kekeh tidak merespon.

Beberapa menit berdiri membuat Jongin merasa pegal. Sejak ia mengidap penyakit hemofilia, ia jadi merasa cepat pegal karena sendi-sendinya yang mulai bergeser. "Kita harus ke dalam, di sini dingin. Nanti penyakitmu semakin parah." Jongin menarik lengan Baekhyun, dan kali ini ia tidak meronta.

"Biarkan penyakitku semakin parah, agar aku dapat lebih cepat mati." Agak terkejut ketika ia mendengar tiba-tiba Baekhyun berbicara.

"Kamu tidak memiliki sesuatu sebagai alasan hidup?" tanya Jongin berusaha untuk terdengar santai.

"Dulu? Ya. Sekarang tidak, karena ternyata penyemangat hidupku pun tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Bodoh, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa ada orang yang sangat peduli padanya, yang tidak mau kehilangannya."

"Egois. Dia pasti sangat egois karena hanya memikirkan orang yang ia pedulikan, bukan yang peduli padanya." Ucap Jongin tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

Ia menyeringai dan rasanya ingin sekali tertawa kencang mendengar Jongin baru saja membicarakan dirinya sendiri. "Kamu benar. Dia egois."

.

.

Wajahnya masih terlihat segar meski bentuh wajah mulai menirus. "Aku mau berhenti saja," ucap Baekhyun dua tahun yang lalu di kamar mewah miliknya, "aku tidak akan bersekolah—"

"Baekhyun."

"—lagi dan menghentikan terapi bodoh ini,"

"Baekhyun."

"lalu mati dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun-a," wanita yang mulai beruban itu menjilati bibir keringnya sebelum melanjutkan, "apa yang kali ini kamu inginkan, hm? Saat itu ketika umma dan appa memintamu untuk tidak melanjutkan ke universitas, kamu malah ingin melanjutkannya. Bahkan di bidang yang tidak kamu sukai. Dan kali ini kamu ingin berhenti sekolah? Apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan, Baekhyun? katakan saja, umma dan appa akan berusaha untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Kim Jongin."

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin dia, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya sebelum aku mati."

"Byun Baekhyun!" kali ini wajah Baekhyun dihadapkan pada sumber suara, "kamu tidak akan mati, d-dan umma akan mencari Kim Jongin itu. Tapi bukankah dia ada di universitas yang sama denganmu? Bukankah—"

"Dia sudah mengundurkan diri tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan keberadaannya sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Umma," Baekhyun meraih tangan Ibunya, "aku mohon. Di sisa hidupku, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Jongin. Tolong temukan dia. Aku mohon." Pundaknya bergetar ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata permohonan karena menangis.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyukai penyakitnya, karena leukemia selalu membuat ia cepat merasa lelah. Bahkan menangis dan bernafas untuk hidup pun dapat membuatnya merasa lelah.

.

.

Tak sedikit pun ia menatap pria di sampingnya. Baekhyun memandang gedung-gedung tinggi dan bulan yang menerangi wajahnya seolah benda-benda alam tersebut adalah pemandangan yang sangat menarik baginya saat itu. Jongin sudah menceritakan banyak cerita mengenai dunia, tetapi Baekhyun tidak sedikit pun menceritakan dunia menurut pandangannya. Karena menurut Baekhyun,

dunianya adalah Jongin.

"Baekhyun hyung, aku baru ingat bahwa kamu pernah satu sekolah denganku dan masuk ke universitas yang sama." Jongin meraih pundak Baekhyun untuk dihadapkan tubuhnya. "Apa hyung juga keluar dari universitas?"

Baekhyun menjawab Jongin dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan satu patah kata pun karena masih terpana dengan ketampanan wajah Jongin dari dekat. 'Kamu memang sempurna untukku, Jongin.', pikir Baekhyun yang tanpa disadari ia mengatakan dengan lantang pikirannya itu sambil terus menatap bibir lembut milik Jongin di hadapannya.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih dekat dengannya. "Hyung," ia memeluk Baekhyun dan menyimpan dagunya di atas pundak orang yang sedang ia peluk, "bukankah kamu orang yang sama yang selalu memerhatikanku? Byun Baekhyun," Jongin tertawa, "bagaimana kamu dapat lulus tes masuk fakultas kedokteran kalau kamu sendiri harus ditangani oleh dokter?"

"Ibuku selalu melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakanku. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya dengan pipi yang tertempel di dada bidang Jongin.

"Penyakitku datang setelah aku dinyatakan lulus ujian. Jadi saat itu tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali Joonmyun hyung, dia memang dapat dikatakan cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya tanpa aku beri tahu."

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup ketika menyadari bahwa Jongin menatap manik matanya dalam, "Lalu kenapa kamu tidak melanjutkan pendidikanmu?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak melanjutkan pendidikanmu juga?"

Baekhyun berdehem, "Karena— aku— a— aku— tidak memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkannya."

Jongin tertawa miris, "Aku pikir karena seseorang bernama Kim Jongin yang selalu kamu pandangi setiap hari," ucap Jongin dengan nada kecewa yang ditutupi, "ternyata bukan karena aku."

Mulut Baekhyun sedikit terbuka karena merasa terkejut.

Selama ini ternyata Jongin tahu bahwa Baekhyun selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun.

Ke mana pun Jongin berada.

Bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa orang yang sangat dikaguminya itu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, ia meminta ibunya untuk dimasukan ke dalam rumah sakit yang sama dengan Jongin.

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya berkedip dan merasakan hangat dari nafas Jongin pada wajahnya yang semakin mendekat.

Dan tanpa sadar, mereka telah menutup kedua mata mereka masing-masing lalu menautkan bibir satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dapat merasakan bibir lembut yang selalu menjadi bagian dari fantasinya itu. Ia pun membalas ciuman Jongin, dan memperdalamnya.

Jongin memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat. Berharap agar mereka tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Tetapi ketika Baekhyun ingat kembali pada kondisinya yang memburuk, serta kesempatan hidup yang sedikit, ia langsung mendorong kasar Jongin tiba-tiba.

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya mendesis kesakitan sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Berhenti," ia menarik nafas panjang, "aku tidak mau melanjutkannya." Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kecil yang menghubungkan atap gedung rumah sakit dengan ruangan yang ada di dalamnya.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mendesis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Berusaha untuk menahan aliran darah dari luka di perut yang baru saja terbuka lagi akibat dorongan kasar Baekhyun.

.

.

Kyungsoo membolak-balik halaman buku yang sedang ia baca. Buku untuk anak berumur tiga sampai empat tahun yang membahas binatang itu benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan dunia sekitar.

Tetapi ketika menyadari teman sekamarnya masuk dengan menyeret tiang penyangga infus yang tersambung pada tangannya itu, Kyungsoo langsung menutup buku yang ada dalam genggaman kemudian menghampiri temannya.

"Baekhyun hyung! hyung! hyung!" ia pandangi Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan memegangi dadanya, tepat di mana jantung terletak. "Hyung, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tatapan menerawang.

Ternyata rasanya lebih menyakitkan. Rasa takutnya untuk meninggalkan Jongin lebih besar dibandingkan dengan ketika ia masih belum menemui orang yang dikasihinya itu.

"Oh! Jantungmu sakit ya, hyung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bibir yang bergetar, matanya memerah karena akan menangis. "Semua, semuanya sakit." Kemudian mulai menteskan air mata.

Ia berpikir bahwa dunia ini tidak adil.

Ketika do'anya yang menginginkan Jongin untuk lebih dekat dengannya terkabul, ia malah ingin menarik kembali kalimat-kalimat do'a yang telah ia ucapkan.

Meninggalkan Jongin ternyata lebih menyakitkan, apa lagi setelah ciuman yang baru saja didapat dari orang yang ia sayangi itu. Kini Baekhyun mempertanyakan perasaan Jongin.

Apabila benar Jongin pun menyukainya juga, maka Baekhyun benar-benar sulit untuk meninggalkan Jongin. Lebih baik ia mati sebelum jatuh ke dalam perasaan yang lebih jauh lagi terhadap Jongin.

'Tuhan, biarkan saja aku mati kalau begitu. Biarkan aku meninggalkan dunia ini.' dalam batin Baekhyun berdo'a sambil menutup kedua matanya yang terus mengalirkan air mata.

Terdengar banyak langkah kaki yang berlari serta ranjang rumah sakit beroda sedang didorong. Membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya masih memandangi Baekhyun pun melenguh terkejut.

"O-oh, jangan katakan itu dokter Kim lagi!" seru Kyungsoo lalu segera beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian berlari ke jendela kamar untuk melihat keadaan di luar. "Uh. Bagaimana ini, Baekhyun hyung? aku tidak mau kehilangan dokter Kim." Kyungsoo pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

Jongin masih berusaha menahan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka di perutnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan dengan punggung yang bersandar pada dinding pembatas atap.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa kali ini, ia memiliki seseorang yang harus dibahagiakan. Seorang motivator hidupnya.

Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Pada saat itu juga Jongin sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh egois. Bahwa ia harus peduli pada orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Seperti Baekhyun. Sejak ketika ia pertama kali mengajar kelas Baekhyun di sekolah menengah pun, ia telah mulai memerhatikan Baekhyun yang selalu ia dapati sedang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Tetapi Jongin, tipikal remaja pemalu yang saat itu tidak berani untuk mengambil langkah dan mendekati Baekhyun, ia pun berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaan baru yang selalu muncul ketika mendapati mata Baekhyun yang selalu tertuju padanya.

Dan usaha untuk mengabaikan perasaan tersebut pun berhasil.

Perhatiannya sukses teralihkan pada kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa keluarganya saat itu.

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali betapa bodohnya ia telah mengabaikan Baekhyun. Jadi kali ini Jongin tidak mengabaikan rasa sakitnya seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan. Kini ia lebih memilih untuk berusaha berjalan, meski sulit karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Ingin sekali ia berteriak tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuk berteriak, jadi ia pun merogoh kantung gaun rumah sakitnya kemudian mengambil telepon genggam yang pernah Joonmyun berikan, dan langsung menghubungi teman baiknya itu yang ia atur sebagai kontak nomor satu di panggilan cepat.

"Hmm, Jongin. Ada apa?"

Joonmyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika yang menghubungi tidak merespon apa pun, melainkan suara deru nafas cepat yang hanya dapat ia dengar. "Jongin, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bermain—"

"H-hyung," terdengar suara lemah seseorang memanggilnya, kemudian yang dapat terdengar selanjutnya hanya suara dentuman keras telepon genggam.

"Jongin?! Ya Kim Jongin!" Joonmyun mengumpat setelah menutup sambungan telepon sambil berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kemungkinan tempat di mana Jongin berada. Ia tahu betul bahwa Jongin selalu menghabiskan waktunya di lantai teratas dari gedung rumah sakit itu.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal, Joonmyun membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan keras. Ia langsung berlari ke arah di mana Jongin sedang tertelungkup dengan warna merah yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya menodai pakaian Jongin.

"J-jongin." Joonmyun menyimpan kepala Jongin di pahanya, lalu menepuk pelan pipi orang yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Belum pernah ia merasa sangat panik dalam hidupnya seperti apa yang sedang dirasakan, apalagi ketika melihat teman baiknya itu terkapar di depan matanya sendiri.

Yang dipanggil hanya membuka mata sebentar kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Joonmyun membawa Jongin ke dalam pangkuannya, lalu dibaringkan di atas sebuah ranjang setelah sebelumnya memanggil suster-suster yang bertugas menangani pasien seperti Jongin.

Ia dibawa ke ruang unit gawat darurat lalu dipindahkan ke ruang ICU.

Karena kini,

Jongin,

sedang dalam masa kritisnya.

.

.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup ketika mendengar Joonmyun berkata, "Baekhyun-ssi? Persiapkan dirimu untuk dipindahkan ke ruang yang sama dengan Kim Jongin. Karena sepertinya sekarang Jongin yang lebih membutuhkan pendamping dibandingkan Kyungsoo. Apalagi mengingat insiden kemarin."

Kyungsoo terlihat cemberut dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan. Membuat ia terlihat sangat lucu.

"Baik, dokter Joonmyun." Sahut Baekhyun, lalu ia pun segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal untuk meredam teriakan setelah Joonmyun keluar dari kamar rawat dan menutup pintunya.

"Baekhyun hyung? kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Ada yang sakit lagi?"

Ia menggeleng pada Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun merasa lelah dan mual, jadi segera diambilnya ember yang tersimpan di bawah ranjang untuk memuntahkan kembali semua yang sudah ia makan sebagai sarapan. Efek dari kemoterapi.

Melihat pemandangan miris itu, Kyungsoo pun segera mendekati Baekhyun kemudian memijat tengkuk lehernya.

"Sebentar lagi hyung pasti sembuh, jangan khawatir." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya dengan air di dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo setelah ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, "Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman sekamar yang baik." Kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ia tersenyum miris. Orang-orang sepertinya memang membtuhkan perhatian yang banyak. "Semoga kamu juga sembuh, Kyungsoo."

Terdengar Kyungsoo tertawa di tengah kegiatan memeluknya, "Aku tidak akan sembuh, hyung," pelukannya masih tidak dilepas, "tapi maaati." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang ceria, sangat bertolak belakang dari kenegatifan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Baekhyun merasa iri pada Kyungsoo yang dapat menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan gembira. Berbeda dengannya yang menghabiskan hidup diliputi oleh kesedihan.

"Kalau begitu mari mati bersama," ia menelan ludahnya, "mati bersama dan akhiri semua ini."

Pelukan itu pun dilepas oleh Kyungsoo, "Tidak bisa. Nanti dokter Kim akan sendiri."

Dokter Kim.

"Baiklah. Kita semua termasuk dokter Kim akan mati bersama."

"Oh!" Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah, "benarkah? Janji?"

"Janji."

Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumannya. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia merasa begitu antusias pada sesuatu yang hampir seluruh manusia takutkan di bumi ini.

Kematian.

.

.

Pembohong.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Egois.

"Aku mohon kembali. Maafkan aku."

Pengkhianat.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia terus mengalirkan air mata.

"Kyungsoo-ya," Joonmyun meremas kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh orang terkasihnya itu. Tak henti-hentinya ia menangis sambil sesekali memanggil nama Kyungsoo di sela-sela tangisannya, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Pukul delapan malam lewat tujuh belas menit. Do Kyungsoo dinyatakan meninggal setelah gagal melewati masa kritis. Meninggalkan Joonmyun, Jongin, dan Baekhyun sehari setelah ia berjanji pada teman sekamarnya untuk mengakhiri hidup bersama-sama.

Joonmyun merasa seolah dirinya lah yang harus disalahkan atas kepergian Kyungsoo. Seolah dirinya lah yang bersalah karena tidak menjaga baik kekasihnya itu. "Aku bukan dokter, aku pembunuh."

Direngkuhnya tubuh Joonmyun oleh Jongin. Tidak tega melihat orang terdekatnya merasa terlalu sedih. "Hyung, ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini takdir Tuhan."

"Aku dan Kyungsoo saling menyukai, lalu kenapa Tuhan harus memisahkan kami?"

Pertanyaan itu pun membuat Jongin bungkam. Ia jadi teringat pada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Jika ia dan Baekhyun memang ditakdirkan bersama, apakah ia akan terus bersama Baekhyun selamanya? Dan jika tidak, bagaimana ia akan menyikapi kepergian Baekhyun? atau bagaimana Baekhyun akan menyikapi kepergiannya?

Pertanyaan tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jongin.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih yang membuatnya muak itu, kemudian tanpsa sadar berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya.

Di mana ia dapat membagi seluruh bebannya pada dunia.

Ia berdiri di atas dinding pembatas atap gedung itu, lalu menengadah untuk menatap langit.

"Jika aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama orang-orang terdekatku, maka cabutlah nyawaku sekarang juga." Kemudian menunduk untuk melihat seberapa jauh ia berdiri dari lantai dasar.

Jongin tersenyum miris sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kedua matanya dan—

merasa seseorang memeluk pinggangnya. "Kim Jongin-ssi, jangan melakukannya. Aku mohon."

"Baekhyun—"

"Buat aku menjadi semangat hidupmu, aku harap kamu tidak akan melupakan aku." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku harap kamu tidak akan melupakanku yang peduli padamu."

Jangan egois.

"K-kamu benar. Aku tidak mau egois, dan tidak akan melupakanmu karena sekarang aku memiliki seseorang," Jongin pun duduk di dinding pembatas dengan tubuh yang menghadap Baekhyun. Sinar bulan pada saat itu begitu terang sehingga membuat kulit tubuh Baekhyun lebih bersinar dan indah, "seseorang yang akan aku bahagiakan."

"Maaf,"

"Untuk?"

"Saat itu aku mendorongmu."

Ia tersenyum sambil mengingat kembali betapa sakit tubuhnya saat itu. "Tidak apa-apa, aku jadi dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya akan mati." Kemudian melompat untuk turun dan berdiri tegak menghadap Baekhyun.

Mendengar kata 'mati' lantas membuat Baekhyun langsung memeluk Jongin. Ia menyimpan telinganya pada dada kiri Jongin untuk mendengarkan detak jantung pria yang bertubuh lebih jangkung darinya itu.

"Bagaimana," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "rasanya akan mati?"

"Sakit."

Baekhyun memeluk Jongin lebih erat, "Maaf. Aku memang pembawa petaka. Sudah hampir membunuhmu dan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kami berjanji untuk mati bersama-sama. Maafkan aku."

Diusapnya kepala Baekhyun, lalu menyisir rambut coklat itu dengan jemarinya. "Kyungsoo pasti memaafkanmu. Ia selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa ia ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Mungkin selama ini sebenarnya ia tidak kuat memendam penyakitnya sendirian."

Benar.

Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakan dan memperlihatkan penderitaan yang ia alami selama dirawat di rumah sakit, kecuali kemarin ketika Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana penyakitnya mengantar Kyungsoo pada kematian.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hm."

"Hiduplah karena aku."

"Hm?"

"Jadikan aku sebagai alasan hidupmu juga," Jongin melepas pelukan lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun, "dan berjuang hidup setidaknya untukku. Bersama-sama dan selamanya."

Baekhyun tidak merespon apa pun. Ia masih menatap manik mata hitam milik Jongin yang telah menghipnotisnya untuk membalas ciuman Jongin, lalu merengkuh tubuh pria di hadapannya lebih dekat.

Jongin menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang kurus dan berkulit lembut. Tanpa memutuskan hubungan bibir, mereka berjalan menuju kamar rawat mereka dengan Jongin yang memimpin Baekhyun untuk berjalan.

Entah mengapa saat itu Jongin pikir tidak ada satu pun orang yang melihat mereka sedang bercumbu ketika berjalan menuju kamar. Atau memang ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal apa saja yang harus ia lakukan pada seks pertama mereka di malam itu sehingga tidak memerhatikan dunia sekitarnya.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, okay? Tolong katakan jika kamu lelah." ucap Jongin sambil membuka pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan. Yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk, seolah terhipnotis oleh kata-kata Jongin yang selalu terdengar meyakinkan itu.

Dan memang benar.

Jongin melakukannya begitu lembut dan hati-hati pada Baekhyun. Seolah pria bertubuh indah yang sedang ditatapnya itu adalah sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari porselen.

.

.

Bulan ke bulan semua orang semakin membaik. Joonmyun yang sudah mulai dapat menghilangkan kesedihannya atas kepergian Kyungsoo, Jongin yang mulai berhati-hati dalam beraktivitas, serta Baekhyun yang semakin membaik.

Bahkan kemoterapi pun dihentikan sebagai metode untuk menghilangkan sel-sel penyakit yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi entah kenapa rutinitas untuk memuntahkan kembali isi makanan yang ia makan tidak berhenti, dan itu membuatnya kini sedang duduk di depan Joonmyun dengan Jongin di sampingnya untuk membicarakan kondisi tersebut.

"Hyung, biasanya kamu tidak pernah melibatkan aku." Ucap Jongin dengan jari tangannya yang ditautkan pada jari tangan milik Baekhyun.

"Jongin, Baekhyun,"

"Ya?" "Ya?" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Maksudmu apa, hyung?" Jongin menatap Joonmyun kebingungan.

"Apa kalian," Joonmyun berdehem, "pernah melakukan hubungan intim?"

Baekhyun tersedak air mineral yang sedang ia minum, Jongin pun menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun untuk menolong.

"M-memangnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia dapat berbicara seperti biasa lagi.

Joonmyun mendesah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gelisah, "Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya,"

Jongin dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan ketika melihat tingkah Joonmyun yang aneh.

"Jadi, karena aku penasaran dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang janggal," Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jongin, "aku mengirim urine Baekhyun untuk diuji pada," Joonmyun berdehem lagi lalu melanjutkan, "laboraturium temanku dan hasilnya positif."

"Positif? Maksudmu tes apa, hyung?"

"Temanku itu dokter spesialis kandungan."

Di ruangan itu hanya dapat terdengar sebuah suara sorak gembira dari Baekhyun.

.

.

Jongin menepis lengan Baekhyun, ia sedang memikirkan berita yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Jongin-a, memangnya kenapa? Kamu tidak suka ya aku mengandung?"

Ia tertawa hambar pada pertanyaan polos Baekhyun, "B-bukan begitu, Baekhyun—"

"Jangan katakan bahwa kamu sama seperti Joonmyun hyung dan umma. Kamu takut ini membahayakanku?"

Jongin mendesah. Memang benar bahwa ia takut pada kondisi Baekhyun yang belum pulih akan kembali buruk apabila ditambah dengan fakta baru bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Gugurkan."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia berharap ia salah mendengar kata yang menyakitkan itu.

"Gugurkan." Ulang Jongin dengan nada tegas.

"Kim Jongin—"

"Kamu akan membunuh dirimu sendiri jika ini semua dilanjutkan."

"Apa pun untuk menyelamatkan darah daging kita."

"Itu akan membunuh karena kondisimu yang pasti memburuk apabila itu tumbuh dan membesar!"

"Itu? kamu menyebut anakmu sendiri dengan 'itu'?! Dia juga akan menjadi manusia, Kim Jongin!"

"Dia tidak akan ada di dunia ini karena aku tidak menginginkannya, Byun Baekhyun."

Nama lengkap yang disebut dalam pertengkaran mereka menandakan bahwa emosi benar-benar sedang menyelimuti pikiran.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya, dan dia tidak akan membunuhku."

Jongin memijat pelipisnya, pertengkaran itu merupakan pertengkaran pertama yang menurutnya sangat memainkan emosi. "Bagaimana kalau dia membunuhmu?" tanyanya dengan nada ketakutan.

"Aku pasti mati."

"Baekhyun," semenjak Jongin semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah lagi memanggil orang yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menggunakan embel-embel 'hyung', "apa kamu masih ingat mengenai aku yang egois?"

"Egois?"

"Egois karena hanya memikirkan orang yang dipedulikan, dan mengabaikan orang yang memedulikan."

Baekhyun diam.

"Kamu yang mengatakan itu padaku," Jongin menjilat bibirnya, "untuk tidak egois dengan hanya memikirkan orang yang dipedulikan. Aku peduli padamu, jika kamu meninggalkanku. Itu artinya kamu yang egois."

Semua yang Jongin katakan memang benar. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan apa bila ia mencoba?

"Tapi Jongin, tidak ada salahnya kan aku mencoba?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak akan peduli jika kamu tidak peduli padaku." Jawab pria berkulit coklat itu dingin.

Membuat Baekhyun yang mendengarnya turun dari ranjang Jongin kemudian berjalan ke ranjangnya sendiri, lalu berbaring dengan punggung yang menghadap Jongin.

Malam itu mereka berdua berbaring dengan punggung yang saling berhadapan.

Tanpa mengucapkan salam untuk tidur atau apa pun.

Dan ketika jam dinding di ruangan itu memberi tahu pukul satu malam telah lewat, Jongin terbangun tepat hanya dua jam setelah ia tertidur.

Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya untuk melihat punggung Baekhyun, kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang di mana Baekhyun sedang terbaring. Jongin mengusap pipi tirus Baekhyun yang lembut dengan ibu jari, kemudian membisikan, "Baiklah, kamu mencoba peduli pada orang yang kamu pedulikan. Kamu boleh membesarkannya. Tapi," ada jeda sebelum Jongin melanjutkan, "kita lihat saja siapa yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini lebih dulu."

Ia singkap rambut-rambut halus yang menghalangi wajah Baekhyun, kemudian dikecupnya kening orang itu lembut.

"Annyeong."

Suara langkah kaki.

Klik.

Dan pintu tertutup.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya.

Sejak argumennya dengan Jongin berakhir, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak merasakan kantuk. Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Jongin yang membuatnya merasa bimbang. Ia tidak mau kehilangan janin yang ada di dalam perutnya. Tidak juga Jongin. Ia tidak mau kehilangan siapa pun yang ia pedulikan, mau pun yang peduli padanya.

Kini Baekhyun sama seperti sebagian manusia di bumi ini yang sangat takut pada kematian, takut meninggalkan orang yang dikasihi dan mengasihi.

Ia menaiki tangga untuk sampai di lantai teratas gedung rumah sakit. Kemudian membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan atap, tempat favoritnya dan Jongin.

"Jongin?" ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, tapi tidak mendapati orang yang dicari. "Kim Jongin." Tidak ada. Tidak ada Kim Jongin yang ia cari. Rasa cemas mulai menjalar, ia pun mendekati dinding pembatas kemudian menunduk untuk melihat keadaan di lantai dasar. Ada sedikit kelegaan ketika melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin telah melompat dari gedung itu.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat sambil mengusap air matanya, setelah ia berhasil mengendap-endap untuk pergi keluar mencari Jongin, kini ia berada di tepi jalan memakai gaun rumah sakit yang selalu ia pakai.

Ia dipandangi orang-orang yang saat itu masih memiliki aktifitas di malam hari karena pertama; orang-orang tersebut heran dengan pakaian yang ia pakai, kedua; apa yang sedang dilakukan pasien rumah sakit malam-malam dan dingin di jalanan sepi seperti itu.

Baekhyun masih melakukan kegiatan mencari Jongin, tetapi ia memperlambat jalannya karena merasa lelah. Baru saja setengah jam berjalan ia sudah berkeringat banyak.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa henti, mencari seseorang yang berpakaian sama dengannya ternyata sulit apalagi pengelihatan malamnya tidak begitu baik. Diremasnya dada ketika ia merasa sesak nafas.

Terkadang beberapa orang di luar sana tidak dapat membedakan mana yang asma dan gejala leukemia.

Nafasnya mulai pendek-pendek. Entah mengapa sulit sekali menghirup udara dengan nafas yang panjang, pandangan mulai kabur, dan ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Mungkin inilah rasanya bagaimana ia akan mati.

Seperti apa yang Jongin pernah katakan padanya. Sakit.

Berusaha terus berjalan dengan nafas yang sesak memang sulit. Ditambah tiba-tiba pengelihatannya yang dibutakan oleh cahaya asing. Tangannya digenggam oleh sebuah tangan lain yang lebih besar darinya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak merasa ketakutan atau waspada karena ia ingat betul sentuhan pada tangannya itu. Ia tidak akan melupakan aura tubuh orang yang sedang menuntunnya.

Satu tangannya digenggam. Dilingkarkan pada sebuah pinggang. Lalu suara sebuah mesin menyala.

Tepatnya mesin sepeda bermotor.

"Di luar itu dingin, kamu tidak ingat sekarang sedang musim gugur? Nanti penyakitmu semakin parah." Ucapnya agak berteriak karena bising dari suara mesin kendaraan yang sedang mereka kendarai.

Angin berhembus ke wajah mereka berdua pada malam itu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia malah melepaskan genggaman orang itu kemudian memeluk tubuhnya. Merasakan aura hangat dari orang yang dipeluk, dan entah bagaimana caranya ia telah melupakan sesak nafas yang sedang dirasakan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kamu masih peduli padaku, Jongin." katanya hampir seperti berbisik.

"Egois." Gumam Jongin. "Kamu seharusnya peduli pada orang yang peduli padamu," hening. Hanya suara mesin kendaraan milik Joonmyun yang ia curi yang dapat didengar.

"A-aku masih peduli padamu." Dengan susah payah Baekhyun merespon Jongin. Ia menempelkan tubuhnya lebih erat dengan Jongin, agar orang yang ia peluk itu dapat merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Orang yang peduli padamu itu bukan hanya aku."

Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, karena ia tidak mengetahui orang yang Jongin maksud. Bukankah orang yang dimaksud itu Jongin?

"Anak kita. Jangan lupakan dia."

Mendengar itu pun Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menutup matanya dan terlelap dengan Jongin dalam pelukan.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Tangan dilipat di dada. Ia tidak mau memakan makanan rumah sakit yang menurutnya sangat tidak lezat itu. "Aku tidak mau ini, aku hanya ingin ddeokbokki." Ucap Baekhyun pada seorang suster yang berusaha untuk menyuapi satu sendok nasi lengkap dengan daging dan sayuran.

"Baekhyun-ssi, makanan luar itu tidak baik untukmu." Suster itu hendak menyuapi Baekhyun lagi tapi terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Jongin lalu tersenyum. Kemudian mengambil piring yang suster di hadapannya berikan dan duduk di sebuah kursi dekat ranjang Baekhyun. "Baekhyunie, aaaa~" sendok yang ia pegang dilayangkan selayaknya sedang memberi makan seorang anak kecil.

"Ya! aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kalau kamu bukan anak kecil, lalu apa?"

"Aku manusia dewasa. Lihat apa yang kamu perbuat!"

Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang menunjuk perut besarnya. Bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya itu sudah berumur delapan bulan lebih dan ia dapat melahirkan sewaktu-waktu.

Rambut yang menipis, kantung mata semakin cekung dan menghitam, tulang pipi semakin terlihat, tubuh yang kurus itu jika dilihat oleh orang lain tidak akan terlihat baik. Mereka pasti akan langsung berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak sehat. Karena memang ia sedang tidak sehat. Kemoterapi dilakukan lagi semenjak ia selalu pingsan apabila merasa sedikit kelelahan, tak lupa obat-obatan berupa pil yang harus dikonsumsi pun semakin bertambah variasnya. Mungkin karena beban yang harus Baekhyun tanggung menjadi bertambah sedangkan gizi yang ia terima semakin berkurang.

"Jangan tertawa!" seru Baekhyun.

"Maaf, maaf." Tapi Jongin masih tertawa, hanya saja tidak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan makan, lebih baik aku tidur." Ia menarik selimut sambil mengusap pelan perutnya kemudian memunggungi Jongin dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hey hey, kamu tidak makan sarapanmu, dan sekarang kamu harus memakan makan siang."

"Pergi,"

Jongin mendesah pasrah. Sejak kehamilan Baekhyun menginjak usia tiga bulan, ia menjadi lebih sensitif dan pilih-pilih terhadap makanan.

"Byun Baekhyun, mmm," Jongin pun memikirkan apa yang akan membuat kekasihnya itu ingin menghabiskan makan siang, "satu suap, satu ciuman."

Baekhyun berdehem, ia berusaha bangkit untuk duduk dengan dibantu oleh Jongin. "Benarkah? Satu suap yang aku makan, satu ciuman yang aku terima darimu?"

Jongin menangguk.

"Okay." Ia membuka mulut kemudian mengunyah makanan yang masuk dan menelannya. "Sekarang," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menunjuk bibir.

Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Jongin tersenyum.

Ia menyimpan piring yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Jongin-a, mana ciuman yang aku— Oh!" ia membuka matanya spontan hanya untuk mendapati Jongin yang sedang mencium perutnya lembut. "Bukankah aku yang harus kamu cium?" tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura kesal.

"Aku hanya berjanji untuk memberi ciuman, jadi aku dapat menciumu di mana pun, kan?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut besar Baekhyun untuk menempelkan telinga kanannya.

"Cepat lahir, okay? Appa sudah tidak sabar menunggumu."

Appa.

Baekhyun tertawa senang, "Umma juga sudah tidak sabar. Joonmyun ahjussi pasti senang melihatmu." Sambil mengusap perutnya yang dirasa seperti ada yang menendang. Menandakan bahwa seseorang hidup di dalamnya.

.

.

"Mau dinamakan apa nanti anak kita?" tanya Jongin sambil yang menggandeng Baekhyun.

Di tempat yang sama. Mereka sedang memandang cahaya lampu kota malam hari yang indah.

"Entahlah, kamu yang menentukan."

"Karena menurut hasil tes ia adalah laki-laki, bagaimana kalau," Jongin melelan ludahnya, "Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia hampir menangis karena merasa teringat kembali akan teman baiknya, tetapi pikirannya teralihkan ketika ia merasa seseorang menusuk perutnya. "Ah!" seru Baekhyun sambil meremas perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Oh! Baekhyun, sudah saatnya?" tanya Jongin khawatir serta panik, ia merasakan genggaman tangan Baekhyun semakin kuat.

Yang ditanya hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir untuk menahan sakit sambil mengangguk lemah.

.

.

Jongin sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman besar universitasnya. Saat itu ketika ia masih berumur tujuh belas tahun, ia senang sekali berkeliling gedung tempatnya bersekolah dengan Joonmyun. Hanya untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang menurut mereka menarik, seperti mengenai penyakit-penyakit langka, politik, keluarga, dan tentunya topik yang paling sering anak remaja biasa bicarakan.

Orang yang mereka sukai.

"Mungkin, mungkin saja seseorang yang berpenyakit leukemia dapat melahirkan dengan selamat." Kata Joonmyun membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Mungkin. Tapi kemungkinannya tidak terlalu besar. Mereka hanya harus berjuang untuk tetap hidup, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku pikir mereka memiliki kesempatan hidup yang banyak, apalagi— Ya ya ya! Jongin!" Joonmyun menepuk keras pundak temannya.

"Ah! Hyung, ada apa?"

"Lihat dia, orang yang sama yang terus memandangimu kemarin."

Jongin mengikuti pandangan Joonmyun. Ia pun mendapati orang berambut coklat tersebut sedang memandang ke arahnya, tetapi ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, orang tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

"Benar, kan? Dia orang yang sama. Pasti dia menyukaimu."

Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang sedang ia pandangi dari jauh itu menjadi canggung setelah ia pergoki sedang memandang dirinya.

"Dia cukup manis, mungkin Tuhan sudah mengirimkan seseorang untukmu. Jadi, kamu jangan menolak untuk yang satu ini." Ucap Joonmyun seraya hendak menyeruput minuman yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Entahlah."

.

.

Jongin terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Kini mereka sedang menunggu lebih lanjut tindakan apa yang harus diambil. Tetapi tak henti-hentinya Jongin menatap Baekhyun khawatir ketika melihat raut wajah orang yang sedang berbaring itu kesakitan. "Tarik nafas yang panjang dan membuangnya agar kamu lebih tenang, okay?" ucapan Jongin memang selalu terdengar meyakinkan. Hanya saja kali itu Baekhyun tidak mendengar apa pun yang sedang diucapkan oleh Jongin. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Bahkan keringatnya yang tak henti bercucuran pun telah membasahi seluruh kain pakaian Baekhyun.

"Jongin,"

Ketika namanya dipanggil, ia langsung menghadap ke sumber suara. "Hyung!" Jongin hendak berdiri untuk menghampiri Joonmyun, tetapi karena genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang kuat, ia pun kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Hyung, tolong dia. Aku mohon, aku mohon—"

"Simpan panikmu, sekarang ia harus dipindahkan ke ruangan lain untuk melakukan operasi caesar. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kamu tahu bahwa aku bukan ahlinya, kan?"

Benar juga. Jongin memang selalu berpikir bahwa Joonmyun adalah dokter dari segala bidang yang harus ditangani. Mendengar Joonmyun berkata seperti itu, ia pun langsung diam.

Baekhyun mulai menangis karena merasa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sudah pada puncaknya. "J-jong-jongin." Ucapnya sangat pelan di sela-sela erangan. Orang yang dipanggil pun langsung membelai perut Baekhyun, ia dapat merasakan beberapa tendangan kuat. "Sebentar lagi. Sabar, okay? Kamu akan dipindahkan, jadi aku harus menunggu di luar." Jongin melepas genggaman Baekhyun. Ia mengecup tangan Baekhyun dan menyeka keringat yang ada di kening orang yang sedang terbaring lemah itu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan berat hati.

Tetapi kepala Baekhyun digelengkan berkali-kali, meminta agar Jongin untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

.

.

Hari itu ialah satu minggu setelah kepergian Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Di tempat yang sama.

Lantai teratas dari gedung rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin kita bersama-sama." Kata Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Pasti."

"Jangan pernah berpisah, bahkan jika kamu meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku pun akan mengikutimu."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan kening yang berkerut. "Jangan. Kalau aku mati, maka kamu harus tetap hidup untukku."

"Egois. Kenapa aku harus hidup untuk orang yang meninggalkanku?"

"Itu bukan disebut egois, tapi aku ingin setidaknya walau pun aku tidak ada, kamu akan tetap bahagia untukku. Meneruskan hidup, menikah dengan orang yang kamu cintai, dan memiliki keturunan, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar berarti bagimu karena sudah meneruskan hidupmu dan mengabulkan permintaanku—"

"Bersama-sama untuk selamanya. Itu yang selalu kamu ucapkan."

"Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, boleh aku egois untuk sekali ini saja?" Baekhyun menyimpan kepalanya di atas pundak Jongin, merasa pusing tetapi tidak ingin memberitahu pria di sampingnya. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, dan lebih baik kamu yang kehilangan aku, bukan? Karena aku yakin, Kim Jongin memiliki hati yang kuat dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan yang kini di dalamnya terdapat Baekhyun yang sedang berjuang untuk tetap hidup, dan tentunya untuk memberikan hidup kepada orang yang mereka pedulikan.

Memberikan hidup kepada Kyungsoo kecil mereka yang sebentar lagi akan hadir ke dunia ini.

Sudah dua jam ia menunggu tanpa mendengar erangan atau teriakan lagi, Jongin tidak kunjung mendapatkan informasi mengenai kondisi Baekhyun, ia pun langsung mendobrak pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya! apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Jongin melihat beberapa orang yang ia asumsikan sebagai suster dan dokter sedang mengerubuni Baekhyun, tetapi mereka tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Jongin—"

"Dia membutuhkan pertolongan kalian!"

"Jongin—"

Jongin mengabaikan panggilan Joonmyun yang sedang berdiri di samping meja operasi. Joonmyun sebelumnya mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia yang akan menemani Baekhyun, karena mengingat hanya suster dan dokter saja yang dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat ia sedang kesakit— Baekhyun,"

Wajah indah yang sedang ia pandang itu tidak terlihat kesakitan seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Jongin. Ia lebih seperti terlihat lelah, dengan peluh yang memenuhi wajah serta bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Jongin maaf—"

"Hyung," Tetapi pandangannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas tanpa pergerakan sedikit pun di atas meja operasi.

"Baekhyun masih hidup, Jongin. Kami hanya belum bisa berbuat apa-apa sebelum mendapatkan darah bersih untuk menggantikan sebagian darahnya yang akan hilang jika operasi dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. Tetapi di rumah sakit ini tidak terlalu banyak persediaan untuk golongan yang sama dengan Baekhyun."

Jongin masih diam. "L-lalu kalian akan membiarkan dia mati?"

"Kamu hanya harus memilih salah satu, Jongin." Joonmyun menggigit daging dalam pipinya lalu melanjutkan,

"Baekhyun atau anakmu?"

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Jongin di atas tempat tidurnya erat. Terus memikirkan kepergian Kyungsoo yang menrutunya terlalu cepat itu. Bahkan Joonmyun pun berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada orang lain meski baru tiga bulan Kyungsoo dimakamkan.

"Yang aku tahu, apabila aku tidak selamat, maka Kyungsoo kecil kita akan selamat." Kata Baekhyun setengah mengantuk.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu." ucapnya berbohong, mengingat sejak sekolah menengah, buku-buku yang Jongin baca hanyalah buku yang diperuntukan bagi lulusan fakultas kedokteran.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari sekolah, dan pembicaraan Joonmyun hyung yang tidak sengaja aku dengar."

"Lalu apa bila Kyungsoo tidak hidup?"

"Maka aku yang hidup. Tapi, aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Kami berdua pasti akan hidup," Baekhyun berdehem, "dan bila Tuhan memang benar-benar membuatmu harus memilih di antara aku dan Kyungsoo, maka kamu harus memilih darah dagingmu sendiri. Bukan aku."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum , "Karena ia tidak berdosa sama sekali dan memiliki kesempatan untuk menghirup udara di dunia ini. Masa depannya masih panjang."

"Kamu memang tidak pernah memiliki pendirian."

"Aku—"

"Kamu pernah mengatakan untuk hidup bersama-sama selamanya, dan memintaku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai alasan hidup. Lalu untuk apa aku hidup jika motivatorku itu telah tiada?"

.

.

Jongin berlari kencang. Ia terus berlari tanpa repot-repot menggunakan kendaraan Joonmyun untuk kembali ke rumah sakit di mana Baekhyun berada dengan beberapa kantung berisikan darah dalam genggaman setelah berhasil mengemis pada perawat yang ada di rumah sakit lain untuk memberikannya persediaan darah yang ia inginkan. Orang-orang di dalam rumah sakit tersebut iba melihat Jongin yang rona wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak baik, jadi mereka pun memberikan tiga kantung darah pada orang yang menurut mereka asing dan malang itu.

Peluh sudah mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Hari itu ia kembali pergi ke dunia luar pada tengah malam tanpa alas kaki dan menghiraukan bebatuan yang sudah menggores kulitnya.

Karena ia tidak mau memilih salah satu di antara mereka.

Karena ia ingin membuktikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar.

Bahwa mereka akan selamat sehingga dapat menjadi keluarga bahagia, dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Semuanya baik-baik—

Sebuah mobil menghantam tubuh Jongin keras.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa ceria di atas pangkuan sang ayah. Ia terus bermain-main dengan tangan Jongin yang menurutnya adalah benda paling menarik saat itu.

"Appa!" Mata bulatnya memandang Jongin. Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Jongin pun merangkul Kyungsoo agar ia tidak hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh. "Appa, bangun~"

"Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kamu cepat bangun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut orang di sampingnya yang sedang tertidur,

selama lebih dari tiga tahun.

"Kamu pasti sudah tidak sabar melihat perkembangan Kyungsoo, ya?"

Hening. Hanya suara elektrokardiogram yang terus berbunyi. Yang semakin lama, semakin lambat bunyi setiap denyutnya.

Menandakan bahwa semakin lambat jantung Jongin berdenyut.

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah tawa, "Aku juga senang kamu sangat antusias pada anakmu."

"Aku sudah sembuh, dan kamu juga harus sembuh sepertiku." Ucapnya bergetar. "Egois. Kamu telah membahayakan hidupmu. Bagaimana kalau," Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, "pada saat itu aku dan kamu mati? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apakah kamu peduli padanya? Kyungsoo pasti peduli padamu, dan kamu harus pedulinya karena bagaimana pun dia adalah bagian dari dirimu."

Lagi. Suara elektrokardiogram yang terdengar.

"Sekarang kamu benar-benar egois dengan membiarkan aku hidup hanya bersama Kyungsoo. Jika kamu tidak egois maka mungkin sekarang kamu telah mengajarkan Kyungsoo memakai pakaiannya sendiri, membelikannya mainan, mengajarinya hal-hal dunia, dan—"

Baekhyun pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"maafkan aku. Memang benar apa katamu, aku ini egois dan tidak memiliki pendirian. Aku tidak mau kita mati bersama, tapi aku ingin kita hidup bersama selamanya."

"Umma," Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya. Meminta digendong, tetapi sebenarnya itu perwujudan lain dari Kyungsoo untuk memeluk Baekhyun dan menghentikan tangisan ibunya.

Dapat dikatakan bahwa keadaan Jongin ini adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Seseorang yang memiliki penyakit hemofilia akan langsung tiada apabila mengalami kecelakaan seperti apa yang pernah Jongin alami.

Mungkin saja, Tuhan ingin membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin selalu bersama selamanya.

"Jongin, mungkin aku yang akan meneruskan hidupku dan menikah bersama orang yang tidak aku cintai," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya paksa, "mungkin aku yang akan menjadi orang paling egois di dunia ini karena sudah pasrah dan tidak akan peduli lagi pada orang yang peduli padaku." ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Diraihnya tangan Jongin yang dingin.

"Maka dari itu tolong bangun. Kembali seperti semula dan meneruskan hidup kita bersama,

selamanya."

Air mata mengalir ke pipi, tetapi bukan milik Baekhyun. Namun Jongin.

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Jongin menangis. Seolah Tuhan menjawab do'a Baekhyun selama ini, perlahan kedua mata Jongin terbuka.

"Y-ya Tuhan! Terima kasih. Kim Jongin, kamu sudah sadar." Dikecupnya berkali-kali tangan Jongin yang dingin. Ia seperti bermimpi ketika melihat kedua mata Jongin terbuka. "Kyungsoo-ya, lihat siapa yang bangun." Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungsoo terduduk di samping Jongin. "Lihat, kan? Aku berhasil melanjutkan hidupku dan memberi kehidupan untuk Kyungsoo."

Raut wajah Jongin sedikit berubah, ia memperlihat ekspresi yang begitu bahagia meskipun jika dilihat sekilas, ia hanya mengedipkan matanya yang terus mengalirkan air mata.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo meraih ibu jari Jongin untuk digenggam. "Appa."

Jongin berkedip. Ia mengarahkan bola matanya pada Kyungsoo, ingin sekali Jongin memeluk anak kandungnya itu dan mengatakan betapa ia senang melihat anaknya telah tumbuh dengan baik, betapa ia ingin bermain bersama dan menggendong Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Kedua tangan yang kini terasa sangat kaku akibat tidur panjangnya.

"M-maafkan aku. Atas segalanya. Atas kegoisanku sehingga membuatmu hampir meninggalkanku."

Hampir.

Dan Tuhan berhak mengubah kata tersebut menjadi,

akan.

Baekhyun mendekati wajah Jongin, ia mengelus pipi orang terkasihnya itu, kemudian mencium bibir lembut Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin." Ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman. Mereka dapat merasakan asinnya air mata yang membasahi wajah masing-masing. Jongin tidak membalas ciuman itu.

Ingin sekali ia berteriak. Meneriakan nama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Meneriakan bagaimana ia juga membalas perasaan Baekhyun. Betapa bahagianya ia melihat sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

Baekhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka masih dengan terpejam untuk menahan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras ke pipi, sebagian ada juga yang menetes ke wajah Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja semua memori dirinya bersama Jongin diputar kembali di dalam ingatan.

Seolah dunia telah menghilangkan indera yang Baekhyun miliki.

Seolah telinganya tidak berfungsi ketika suara lengkingan kencang elektrokardiogram menggema di ruangan itu.

Nada yang paling tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar.

Nada yang menandakan bahwa jantung Jongin telah berhenti berdetak.

.

.

Mungkin Baekhyun benar.

Mungkin ia benar bahwa ia akan menjadi orang yang paling egois di dunia ini karena sudah tidak akan memedulikan orang yang peduli padanya.

Mungkin ia egois pada Jongin.

Mungkin karena rasa kepeduliannya pada Kyungsoo lebih besar.

Mungkin karena ia tidak akan peduli pada orang yang telah egois meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

Mungkin ia benar mengenai ucapannya yang akan meneruskan hidup dan—

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap pria di hadapnnya.

—menikahi orang yang tidak ia cintai.

"Kim Joonmyun, kamu boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Tetapi percayalah bahwa rasa kecintaannya pada Jongin tidak akan pernah pudar karena ia masih menjaga baik Kyungsoo.

Menjaga baik bagian dari Jongin.

Mungkin Jongin egois telah meninggalkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Mungkin Baekhyun egois telah meneruskan hidupnya tanpa Jongin.

Mungkin. Mungkin kebersamaan abadi yang mereka ingin tidak akan didapat di dunia ini.

Mungkin. Mungkin kehidupan kedualah yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali untuk bersama-sama lagi.

Selamanya.

Karena selamanya menurut definisi dunia adalah selama mereka masih hidup di dunia ini.

* * *

_(*) edited_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_untuk review sebelumnya dibales di sini._. gapapa kan ya_

_fresh salmon: nangis'-'?) tapi gak sedih kok.-. hehe tapi makasih ya udah rnr_

_Ryu Chanhun: hehehehe aku bukan baekyeol shipper._.v soalnya kasian=3= thanks ya rnr-nyaa_

_rinie hun: *buang baju* sehun jadi orang kaya'-' bingung. makasih rnr nyaaa_

_myjongie: biar kaya jika aku menjadi transtv.-. hehe_

_Guest: nangis cinta? gimana tuh'-'?) thanks ya udah rnr~_


End file.
